Meeting You, Again
by Lady Tal0n
Summary: After seven years, Asuka comes back to Duel Academia for a well deserved vacation. Soon enough, she finds the spot she nearly confessed to Juudai Yuki, an old crush. Looking back to these memories are bitter, but someone makes it all the sweeter.


_Hi guys, I'm here again with another story. :D_

_Sorry if it's too OOC..._

_I wrote this story in school in a span of four days with about fifteen minutes, but a lot of interruptions, each free period. (I really only had two "free" periods.)_

_ So sorry if you don't like it, but please review either way!_

_Enjoy! _

(x) anime-heroine

**Meeting You, Again**

**One-shot**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Fingers touched the cold metal of what she guessed what was a water tank. A soft sigh left her lips as she realized it had been a few years since she had seen him. She remembered that special day, when Juudai had returned to normal and when she almost confessed.

Giggling softly, she looked down at the docks, where the ship was to return students to the main land - the same ship she had taken which had started that wild ride of her days abroad in America. The lights of the ship shone bright purple, pink and yellow.

_I had always..._

"_What?"_

_I'm just really glad to have met you!_

"_...Me too!"_

Another sigh left her lips, remembering the memory.

She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. Taking in the low breeze, the blonde girl knew there was no use in trying to call up this bittersweet memory.

"Oh…Juudai," she managed to stammer out as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you." Opening her eyes and wiping the wetness from them, she smiled, noticing she had finally said it.

She spun around, beginning to walk off because the new student banquet was about to begin.

"Asuka." His voice was low and husky and there was a small, playful smirk on his face. Her eyes widened in surprise – why was _he _here? "Let's get going. I told Headmaster not to start without you." It _was _him. There it was – his orange-and-brown, gravity defying hair, those hazel eyes, gleaming with excitement and his torso – oh Ra, his torso. He was wearing that slim fit long sleeve underneath a black blazer, which was unusual to her eyes. He also wore white pants that she remembered him wearing all those years, memories flashing through her brain all over again. She laughed quietly and looked up at him, grinning.

"Thank you…Juudai." Just saying his name was enough to make her happy. She bowed, touching his shoulder, but quickly dropping it as he tensed up. Juudai shrugged, smiling down at her. He began to gently caress her cheek, the skin underneath his fingers turning red with embarrassment. Asuka laughed again, slapping his hand away. "Just give me a minute, okay? I'll be right there." She bowed again and turned away from him, closing her eyes and smiling, breathing in this moment.

She heard his footsteps fade, but noticed a sudden stop in the rhythm of his feet pressing against the earth. "Oh, and Asuka?" His voice was different. She turned around, looking at the back of his head. His head spun slightly, and his hazel eyes poured into hers. She raised an eyebrow, heart pounding, wondering what he wanted. She played it smooth and calmly.

"I love you, too." The smile on his face was shy and passionate, one she had never seen before. Something struck her – had he been listening? Most likely. Asuka sighed, wishing she had more privacy. Juudai looked at her peculiarly, wondering what was wrong.

She laughed at her stupidity and ran towards the orange-and-brown haired, trying to catch up. As she did, Juudai waited patiently, holding a hand out. She took his hand in hers and mumbled something nearly inaudible that Juudai had her repeat twice. Looking up at his smile, Asuka whispered it once more for the sake of his bad hearing. "I wanted to say that to you for so many years – almost seven, in fact."

His chuckle was low and throaty. "Not the case on my end, really." He put his free hand behind his head, flushing. Even years later – _too many, _Asuka thought – the motion was still adorable.

"Oh." Juudai stopped in his tracks, Asuka nearly tripping. She stared at him, a curious eyebrow rising in confusion. He smiled, winking. "Gotcha," he said happily, putting up his fingers in _that _pose. "Thanks…" Asuka cocked her head to the side, still dizzy in the head. "For falling for me," he quickly said. He wanted to say it fast and playfully, just so she wouldn't say something harsh. Normally, Asuka saying something harsh was a way of saying she loved you dearly, but this was a crucial point of their friendship.

Were they going to take that awkward step even closer to a new relationship?

Asuka sighed, shaking her head slowly as a response to his words. "That…" Her voice trailed off for a moment, needing suspense. "…was the single most cheesiest thing that has ever come out of your mouth." In all honestly, Asuka wanted to say "_That was the sweetest thing ever!" _but somehow, it just came out all wrong.

"I knew you'd say something like that," he grumbled playfully with a pout. "Not funny!" said Juudai as Asuka began to giggle.

"Oh, _jeez, _Juudai," she mumbled, pulling on his hand. "You're such a party pooper. Let's go, or we'll be late and maybe get detentions!"

"Ri-right!" he agreed. "I wouldn't want to get Chronos mad…" He shivered at the thought. "But I'd take a bazillion detentions and walk over hot coals for you, Asuka!" He smiled.

He put his pinky up and Asuka smiled, twirling hers around his.

"I won't leave you, ever again!" he promised in a loud, childish voice.

…

And he didn't.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Hope you liked!_

_Please review, but no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't be harsh… D:_

_When people are harsh to me, I feel really bad and then I'm in a writing slump. Well, yes, people are like that in the world, but…T~T. One of my IRL friends made fun of me writing fanfictions for a "stupid cartoon show" and I was partially pissed, but more sad, thinking, "Why _**am **_I writing stories?" _

_But then a few of my other friends comforted me._

_ANYWHO!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Rina_

_**PS: Important note: **If you didn't get that ending ("And he didn't.") it means he didn't break his promise and he didn't "leave her, ever again." Sorry if it was confusing...I wanted to end that kind of like MakoRain or Sekihara Tae's stories..._


End file.
